


Anniversary

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link tape an episode that reminds them of a special day in their lives. [Based on GMM #319 – News Musical: Wedding Fail]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

“You okay Link? You still seem pretty flustered.” Rhett grinned.

Link took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. “Yeah, I’m just surprised you wanted to kiss me on camera.”

Rhett blushed. “I couldn’t help it. I was really into the song and then I saw your lips…” Rhett voice trailed off as he leaned over and ran his thumb across Link’s mouth. “Sorry.”

Link looked away shyly. “It’s okay, I kind of got lost in the moment too. Ended up kissing you a second time.”

Rhett smiled. “I loved that, it made me wish that glass wasn’t between us.” He reached over and played with Link’s hair. “So when is this ep airing? I forgot.”

“November 4th.” Link playfully nudged Rhett.  “You know what day that is, right?”

Rhett was confused. “What?”

Link smiled broadly. “Our anniversary.”

“Anniversary of what?”

“Our first kiss. Don’t you remember?”

Rhett leaned his head back as his mind traveled back to about 12 months earlier. “Oh yeah, it is.” He looked at Link sweetly. “That was a really good day.”

Link nodded and put his glasses back on. “It was.”

Rhett chuckled softly. “I remember the two of us giggling and whispering in our office, hoping we wouldn’t get caught.”

“Remember how shy you were?” Link reminisced. “It took you three tries to put your lips on mine.”

Rhett giggled. “You were so eager for me to do it, like you’d been waiting your whole life.”

“I was.” Link smiled and leaned over to kiss Rhett. The two men kissed gently and softly for a few minutes until they heard voices.

Rhett pulled out of the kiss quickly. “The crew’s back from lunch.” He looked at Link sadly. “Guess we’ll have to continue this later.”

Link walked over the office door, shut it, and locked it. He turned around and winked at Rhett. “I think they can wait a few more minutes.” 


End file.
